


My intern

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interns & Internships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Where Peter is Tony's intern and Tony can't keep his hands to himself for any reason.





	My intern

Tony knew it was wrong. He didn't need anyone to tell him that. His new lover was barley legal. His boyfriend was an intern at his company. This relationship could be seen wrong in so many ways. But Tony couldn't help himself. After all Peter looked at Tony like he was a god. And Tony loves the worship.

And Peter's touch became so comforting. His coffee brown eyes looked so warm when they were fixed on Tony. Peter's laugh sounded like music. And his smile was blinding. Everything about Peter seemed to relax the older man.

Tony brushed his hand gently against Peter's cheek. The younger man's eyelids fluttered open, and smiled softly at the sight of Tony.

"Good morning." Peter yawned, snuggling closer into Tony's arms. Tony's heart squeezed and he pulled Peter even closer.

"Morning love." Tony whispered pressing a kiss to Peter's temple.

Peter moaned and grinned, "You missed."

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Peter on the mouth. Peter ran his hands through Tony's hair and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart panting.

"You know we can't stay in bed all day." Tony told Peter.

Peter hummed and closed his eyes. "We can try. Besides interns aren't coming in today." Peter mumbled.

Tony chuckled and pulled the blanket on their bodies. "Alright, but if Pepper kills me it's on you." Tony teased.

Peter yawned again, "She'll have to get through me first."

Tony just smiled as he watched Peter fall back asleep. Maybe it wasn't so bad.


End file.
